The Diary of Roxas Sora
by LuciaDuvant
Summary: This is my interpretation of the Kingdom Hearts 2 story.


The diary of Roxas (sora) 

This is my interpretation of the Kingdom Hearts 2 story. As I'm playing the game, I'm writing stuff down. So you'll get updates as and when I play the game more.

Disclaimer: All KH2 stuff is owned by SquareEnix/Disney and I'm only borrowing them. Speech is mostly taken from the game itself.

Reviews are welcomed. Thanks

* * *

Day1

It was just another ordinary day in Twilight Town. I'd been hanging round with the gang for as long as I could remember. But today we were branded as thieves. Somebody (or something) stole photos, ours included. I followed the something to an old mansion (the haunted place) on the outskirts of town. The plastic weapon I had found to threaten the thing with transformed into a large metal key. It was really strange, but I managed to kill the creature - or did I? Perhaps it disappeared and dropped all the photos. Who knows? Anyways, everyone was glad to have them back, and we weren't branded as thieves anymore.

* * *

Day 2

I've been having dreams, where I'm not myself - but there's someone there who looks like me, strange creatures in my dreams - not like the one I saw yesterday. Perhaps I've been eating too much cheese before bedtime. Hayner suggested we take the train to the beach today. We had no munny, so we went round town doing odd jobs. We raised 5000 munny, so we went to the station, to get tickets. But a man in a black hooded coat outside the station stole it from me - who was he? Why couldn't the others see him? And who is this Sora he mentioned? I feel that his name is familiar - but I cannot place him.

* * *

Day 3

Still the dreams (nightmares?) happen this time stronger more vibrant. I get a message from Hayner - we're trying the beach again today. He said not to worry about the munny but I still feel bad. I meet Olette and Pence on the way to the station, they are going shopping. But something strange happens. Time stops and they freeze. A girl, beautiful, white dress, blonde hair - she can see me. She talks to me. What did she mean? She wanted to meet me at least once? She runs off in the direction of the sandlot. I must speak to her. I make to follow but Olette asks me something. Huh? I'm confused, she didn't see any girl. Am I imagining these people? I have to find out whats going on.

I run to the sandlot to find the girl, instead I meet up with Seifer and his cronies. The strange creatures that took the photos appear again and yet again time stops. I hear a voice "Use the keyblade, Roxas." I look up, that beautiful girl I saw before is on a balcony watching me. One of the creatures strikes and everything goes black.

When I awake, I'm stood on a stained glass platform, with three of these black creatures surrounding me, infront there is a shield, a sword and a staff. I pick the closest to me - the staff - I didn't want to venture far without a weapon, not with these things around me. After I pick up the staff the fight begins. After I beat the creatures, I study the design underneath my feet, it's the guy I've been dreaming of, the one who looks like me, he's holding the keyblade. There is a door its just appeared infront of me - I guess its the only way off here. I go through the door onto an almonst identical platform, only this has a pathway to another level and that too has the same. There is nowhere else for me to go. I have to go that way. All three plaforms have the same design on them. Is someone trying to tell me something? Why has is got the keyblade? Yet I use it now. Again, there is a door here. I open it and a big monster appears. When I killed him, I was enshrouded in shadow and thought I was being pulled down into darkness. But that girl, she caught me. She has a lovely voice, told me her name was Namine, and she asked me if I knew my real name. Before I had chance to say anything, a man in black - the thief that stole our munny appeared told her to be quiet and pushed me out of the room back into shadow. I awoke back in the sandlot, lying on the ground. Seifer was stood over me - did I lose the fight again? Hayner was a bit pissed off that I didn't goto the beach and that I hung round with Seifer all day. But I didn't - would he believe me if I told him?

* * *

Day 4

Dreams again, this time I remember names: Sora, Kairi, Ansem. They all sound really familiar. I look out the window and remember that there's the Struggle today. I really should've practised more. I promised Hayner I'd get into the final, so I'd better practice with Seifer before the contest. I hope I'm up against Seifer in the Struggle cos he fights like a girl! And I don't mean Fuujin - she's no ordinary girl - I'm sure she's a man in disguse!

In the contest, I have to fight Hayner - I din't really want to beat him, but he wasn't holding back, so I felt obliged to give it my all, and won. I was astounded to see Vivi beat Seifer to a pulp in the 2nd round, there's something about Vivi today, he just doesn't seem himself. But I guess its gonna be a big fight - so I go and train a bit more before the final. Vivi put up a good fight, geez that lil guy is so quick, I was all ready to have a rest after that but then... Time Stopped. Geez not again! Vivi morphed into another creature - I knew there was something odd about him today. three of those photo stealing creatures arrive. Why me? I wish they'd pick on someone else. Is it this keyblade I hold that draws them close? If so, I don't want it anymore. Why does everyone else freeze frame too? Behind me a man in black applauded - was he the same one as before? No, I don't think so, but he knows me, I'm confused. He introduced himself as Axel; flame red hair, eyes as green as mine are blue. He's not the kind of person one would forget in a hurry. Axel wants me to go with him, but the town seems to be warping in and out of view. Are my eyes playing tricks on me? It wouldn't be the first time. I throw away the keyblade as I don't get an answer to my question, but it reappeared in my hand "No. 13, Roxas; the keyblade's chosen one." Axel said. 13? Huh? I wish people would explain things better to me.

The fight was easy I guess the extra trining helped. A man in a red hood appeared and started talking to me, him and Axel all vying for my attention, each telling me the other is lying. Who do I believe? The world spins around me as I drop to my knees, I hear a crowd cheering and I look up, as Vivi falls flat on his face. What just happened here? Vivi got up looking shocked and walked off. I guess I have to fight the reigning champion Setzer. He wanted me to throw the match for him - no such luck. I won the Champions Belt and of course the trophy.

We sat on the clock tower with the trophy, which I broke the jewels off and shared them around. We held them upto the light, shiny when you looked through them, I almost lost mine as it slipped out of my fingers and I juggled it around, trying to catch it and I fell forward off the clocktower.

I had a vision of two girls "Namine?" I said

"That's not my name it's Kairi." she said

Kairi, oooh... "You're that girl he likes"

"Please...a name? Who"

"I'm ROXAS"

"What's his name ROXAS"

another male voice spoke now... "You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot Kairi"

"Huh?" now I was confused.

"Ok, I guess I'll give you a hint - starts with an 'S'."

TBC


End file.
